Oh, Dashie
by Dark Lord Ganondorf
Summary: Rainbow Dash is struggling for money. What other choice does she have? Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Rainbow Dash lounged on her bed in her Cloudsdale home, bored. Glancing at the calendar she noticed, with grim irony, that tomorrow was her "favourite" day of the year. Hearts and Hooves Day.

She also noticed, with a sinking feeling, that she was late on her bills. Groaning, she got off her bed and walked into the kitchen, reaching up into the cabinet above her head and withdrawing a crystal glass and a bottle of liquor.

She didn't like to drink, usually - she kept it only for guests, but then again, she wasn't usually late on her bills either.

Her eyes flicked over to her laptop, which sat on the coffee table whirring madly.

Trotting over to it, she sat on her haunches and opened her online bank. As she did, her heart sank into her hooves as she realised that her bank was drained dry.

She cursed and her head sank into her hooves, a long, drawn out groan escaping her lips.

Just then, a knock sounded on her door, and she rose dejectedly from her haunches and trotted to the door.

"Dashie?"

"Pinkie? How did you get here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

As she trotted through the door, she noticed Rainbow Dash's sullen face and asked "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" There was a hint of worry in the earth pony's voice as she spoke.

"It's fine."

Walking into the kitchen, Pinkie noticed the bottle of liquor on the counter and turned to Rainbow Dash.

"There's something wrong, isn't there?" She could read her friend like a book.

Rainbow sighed heavily. She didn't like accepting help from others, even if they were her best friends.

"Just a little short on cash."

Pinkie thought for a moment before replying "Maybe I could help?"

"No, thanks Pinkie."

"You sure?"

"It's fine." The pegasus' tone was resolute.

"If you're sure…"

Pinkie glanced at the clock on the wall above the cupboard and, upon seeing the time, shrieked and exclaimed,

"Oh no! I Pinkie Promised Cadance that I would watch Flurry Heart while they're away for their anniversary."

A concerned look passed across Rainbow Dash's face, and she said, "Are you sure you can handle it? You know what happened last time."

"It'll be fine. Besides, I think she's finally starting to learn how to control her magic."

"If you're sure you can handle it. Do you want a lift? I can drop you off at the castle." Rainbow offered helpfully.

"That's great, Dashie. Would you?"

"Sure."

The two ponies ran outside, and Rainbow Dash slammed the door behind her. Pinkie Pie climbed onto Rainbow Dash's back and the cyan pegasus flexed her wings, before launching herself into the air.

As she left Cloudsdale behind, Rainbow Dash dropped into a steep dive, and Pinkie was left clinging desperately to the cyan pegasus' neck as she shot like a bullet through the clouds, reducing them to little more than a trail of vapour.

Pulling out of her dive, Rainbow Dash swerved to the left and picked up speed again, shooting like an arrow towards the north of Equestria, where the Crystal Empire lay.

As she continued to gain speed, she punched a hole through the layer of cloud that shrouded the tops of the Crystal Mountains, and dropped into a dive once more.

Pinkie was left hanging onto Rainbow Dash's mane as she dropped like a stone through the clouds, and weaved through the maze of craggy peaks until she burst out of the mountains and sped towards the Crystal Empire.

"Rainbow!" cried the pink earth pony in terror. "Slow down!"

"Oops. Sorry Pinkie." The rainbow-maned pegasus grinned apologetically.

As she came within sighting distance of the castle, Rainbow Dash slowed her flight speed and angled her wings downward, preparing to land.

Dropping into the courtyard, she allowed Pinkie to dismount her before she galloped towards the castle with the pink earth pony hot on her heels.

The guards paid no attention to the two mares as they raced past, only breaking their stony faced expressions when the princess of love and her soldier husband appeared at the top of the stairs.

The two stallions dropped to their hooves and bowed in respect. "Princess!"

Cadance laughed, a melodious sound that caused the foal on her back to giggle merrily.

"Hey Pinkie," she said, a smile appearing on her face. "I'm so glad you agreed to do this for us."

Pinkie laughed, brushing it off. "It's nothing, Princess. Always happy to help. Besides, I did Pinkie Promise."

"You did. I'm still glad you agreed to do this though."

Cadance used her magic to lift Flurry Heart off her back and place her on Pinkie's, causing her to giggle.

Her horn started to glow, and a worried look passed across Rainbow Dash's face, but Cadance only laughed.

"It's OK, Rainbow Dash."

"Really?" The cyan pegasus sighed with relief, but didn't lose her worried look.

"Yes, it's fine."

"Well, if you say so, Princess."

Shining Armour nuzzled his wife's neck and said, "I think we'd better get going. We don't want to be late."

"I suppose you're right." She turned to Pinkie and Rainbow Dash and said "Thank you for bringing her here Rainbow Dash. Are you sure you're going to be OK?"

"We'll be fine, Princess."

"All right then. See you tomorrow."

"See you later, Princess."

The princess of love and her dashing husband smiled and walked past the two mares; the guards dropped to their hooves and bowed as they passed.

As they watched the two rulers of the Crystal Empire leave the castle, Pinkie heard Flurry Heart start to cry. Pinkie turned to Rainbow Dash and said, "You want to get that?"

The cyan pegasus groaned, and muttered, "This is going to be a long night."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **WARNING! LEMON AHEAD!**

As she lay in bed that night in the guest room of the Crystal Castle, Rainbow Dash thought about all the bills she had to pay, and sighed. She wished that it hadn't come to this, but from the look of the situation, she had no other choice.

Glancing over at the clock, she watched as the display ticked over to midnight, and got out of bed, walking over to the closet and opening the door.

Reaching into the closet, she withdrew a long cloak and threw it over her shoulders, opening the door to the bedroom, and sneaking down the stairs… wait, why was she walking? She had wings!

Mentally hitting herself, she flexed her wings and glided the remainder of the steps, landing softly on the marble floor at the bottom of the steps. Pushing open the huge oak doors at the front of the castle, the rainbow-maned pegasus exited the castle, and shot into the sky leaving a trail of dust behind in her wake.

Weaving through the jagged peaks of the Crystal Mountains, she flew back towards Ponyville, eventually touching down outside the Town Hall. The sky above her was dark, save for the twinkling of the stars that shone in the blackness.

Breaking into a gallop, she took off towards Sweet Apple Acres, kicking up dust from the main road as she sped along the path. As she neared the orchard, she broke into a grin. Somepony was about to get a surprise.

Skidding to a halt outside the door to the main house, she knocked once with her forehoof, and waited for a reply, which she got only moments later.

"Anyone home?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Can I come in?"

"Eeyup."

Rainbow entered the house, and the crimson stallion beckoned her with his feathered hoof up the stairs.

Sighing, the cyan coloured pegasus followed, and, upon reaching the bedroom, shut the door behind her.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered.

She sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed and spread her hind legs, displaying her nether region to the crimson stallion.

Her face twisted into a grimace as she saw a string of drool start to climb down the stallions chin and hang off of his jaw.

Big Macintosh lowered his muzzle towards Rainbow's crotch and ran his tongue across her labia.

A shiver of delight ran through the cyan pegasus' body, and she groaned in pleasure.

"More!"

The ruby stallion quickened his pace, and drove his tongue deeper into the pegasus' folds.

This tipped her over the edge, and Rainbow screamed in pleasure, her voice breaking as her vocal cords strained to keep the high-pitched tone.

Writhing in ecstasy, she twisted her body round and bared her flank for the stallion to gape at, open-mouthed.

"Take me!" she begged desperately. She was having far too much fun to care that before she had come, she was regretting her decision.

Big Macintosh obliged to the heated mare's wishes and rose up on his hind legs, a loud grunt escaping his lips as he pushed inside of her.

The cyan mare whimpered as she felt him move inside of her. She'd never had a stallion as large as him before.

Big Macintosh didn't say anything, but looked at the cyan pegasus with a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm OK. You're just a little large is all."

"Can I move?"

This was the first time Rainbow had heard the stallion talk since they began their carnal act, and a surprised look passed across her face.

Leaning into her, the crimson stallion thrust into the mare's dripping cavern and she screamed in ecstasy. She could feel the tip of the stallion's erection poking the entrance to her uterus.

She could feel it twitching in anticipation of the shower it was about to receive, and a shudder ran through her body, clenching her internal muscles even tighter.

Twisting her body round to face the crimson stallion who towered over her, the rainbow-maned pegasus looked him in the eyes, and begged

"Give it to me!"

The crimson stallion obliged to Rainbow's wishes, thrusting inside of her, and driving his member into the horny mare's g-spot.

Rainbow screamed in pure ecstasy, throwing her head back and roaring at the ceiling.

"Yes! More!"

Big Macintosh grunted in warning, and the cyan pegasus' face paled in shock.

"No! Not inside!"

The crimson stallion shot her a questioning look, and Rainbow blushed and murmured,

"I'm not safe."

Big Macintosh nodded and started to pull out of the pegasus' dripping folds.

Rainbow Dash felt a twinge of disappointment as the stallion pulled out of her; suddenly she missed the feeling of the pressure against her uterus.

She knew that it was for the best that he pulled out- she didn't know what she would do if she got pregnant.

A sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as she felt the stallion's warm, sticky ejaculate coat her body and mat into her cyan feathers.

"Thanks for pulling out," panted the cyan pegasus as she lay breathless on the semen-stained sheets. "I hope I was satisfactory."

"Eeyup."

Rainbow Dash glanced out the window and noticed that Celestial sun was just beginning to rise, casting its gentle rays of light over the land.

The cyan mare jolted from her see-fuelled reverie and exclaimed, "Oh, sweet Celestia! I need to get back to the Crystal Empire!"

She bolted up from her position on the bed and, after waving goodbye to the crimson stallion and putting the bits he pressed into her hoof into her saddlebags, flung open the window and shot out the opening into the sky, quickening her speed to the point where her wings were screaming in protest.

As her speed grew, she could feel her body heating up.

Angling her body towards the Sun, the cyan mare started to climb. When she reached the apparent height of the mountains, she went into a steep dive and shot towards the ground like a bullet.

Straightening out her body, her speed increased and the air around her began to crackle, the smell of ozone singeing the inside of her nose.

Weaving through the jagged peaks of the Crystal Mountains, the rainbow-maned pegasus sped towards the shimmering magnificence that was the Crystal Empire.

As she burst out the other side, she increased her speed once more; in a blink she had penetrated the layer of cloud that shrouded the land, and she was at the castle gates in a matter of minutes.

The guards heaved open the huge doors upon seeing the rainbow-maned pegasus touch down in the courtyard, and she thanked them as she galloped through.

Extending her wings, she flew up the spiral staircase and through the door that led to the room she shared with Pinkie Pie.

As she silently closed the door behind her, she shot a glance towards her friend, who lay in bed, rubbing her eyes and groaning.

"Dashie?"

"Horse puckey." Rainbow muttered under her breath.

"Where were you?"

Rainbow's face flushed and her eyes flicked nervously around in their sockets as she struggled to come up with an answer.

"I was, um…" she trailed off.

"You were what, Dashie? Come on, you can tell me."

"Nothing."

The rainbow-maned pegasus walked past her friend, and as she trotted past, her nostrils flared and she scrunched her face up in disgust.

Was that… semen? No… it couldn't be. Turning to her friend, she said, "Dashie? Were you, um, with someone last night?"

Rainbow Dash froze in shock. How did she figure it out so quickly?

"No, I was um, at the store."

"Really? That late at night?"

"Yes. I was hungry."

"Then why didn't you just go downstairs to the kitchen. I'm sure Princess Cadance wouldn't have minded."

"I wanted something else. Can we please not push this anymore?"

The pink earth pony sighed reluctantly. "All right. I won't push you."

"Thank you, Pinkie."

The rainbow-maned pegasus walked past her friend and threw herself onto her bed, exhausted.

The alarm she had set on the bedside table shrieked loudly, and she groaned, slamming her hoof down on the clock and cutting off the loud shriek.

"Shut up."

Pinkie shot a confused look at her friend.

"Um, Dashie? It's a clock."

Rainbow Dash lifted her head off the pillow and glared at the pink earth pony.

"I don't care. I'm tired, Pinkie."

The pink earth pony sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever. I'm going downstairs."

Pinkie trotted out of the door and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Reaching into the cupboard, she took out a box of cereal and a bowl before sitting down at the counter and pouring the cereal into the bowl.

However, the moment she sat down, Flurry Heart started to cry.

Getting up from her chair, she opened the cupboard again, and took out one of the bottles that Cadance had left for them.

Trotting over to Flurry Heart's crib, she picked the foal up in her forehooves, and started to feed her the bottle that she held in her other hoof.

The baby alicorn opened her crystal eyes and gurgled at the pink earth pony, who grinned back at her.

When she had finished feeding, the baby released the nipple from between her developing teeth and let out a small burp.

Pinkie laughed and lifted the filly up into the air.

"You're so cute!"

She put the baby back into her crib and kissed her forehead before sitting back down at the table and turning back to her breakfast.

As she finished her cereal, she heard her friend trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Wearily, the rainbow-maned pegasus sat down at the counter and poured herself a bowl of cereal.

Pinkie smiled at her and said, "You're finally up then Dashie."

Rainbow sighed and muttered, "Still tired, but yeah, I'm up."

"At least that's something. I wouldn't have expected you to be up at all."

Rainbow laughed and said, "I'm surprised I'm up as well. I feel absolutely wrecked."

As she trotted past, the pink earth pony flared her nostrils and her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You were with someone last night Dashie."

"Damn. You can smell it, huh?"

"Of course I can. It stinks."

"Thanks."

"Who was it?"

Rainbow blushed profusely. "It was, um…" she trailed off.

"Big Macintosh."

"What?"

"That's who you were with."

"How did you know?"

"You smell like apples." She paused, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "And semen."

"It shows, huh?"

"Why'd you do it, Dashie?"

Rainbow sighed. "I needed money. I'm… kinda struggling."

"Even so, you don't have to do this."

"But I do though."

"Why? How much are you in for?"

"20,000 bits."

Pinkie whistled. "Wow. That's a lot."

"Now do you see why I'm doing this?"

"Yeah. I don't like it, but I won't stop you."

Pinkie turned back to her breakfast and started eating again; when she finished, she dumped her bowl in the sink and trotted back up the stairs, saying, "I'm gonna go and have a shower," as she disappeared round the corner.

Rainbow sat in the kitchen staring into her bowl of cereal, now soggy due to the time it had been sitting there.

Sighing, she poked at the soggy mess in her bowl with her spoon, and sighed heavily.

She knew she had to keep doing this- she needed the money. She knew her friends would be angry with her if they found out.

Pinkie already knew. It was only a matter of time until the rest of her friends caught wind of what she was doing.

Another sigh escaped her lips, and she finished her breakfast in silence. When she was done, she trotted up the spiral staircase and went into her bedroom. As she picked up her towel and exited the room, she saw Pinkie Pie exit the bathroom with her mane tied up in a towel on her head.

"Hey Pinkie."

"Hey Dashie. You wanna go get something to eat for lunch this afternoon?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking we go and visit Rarity while she's in Canterlot. How's that sound?"

"Uh huh. Sounds great."

"Dashie, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Just a little worried about my money problems."

"It'll be fine Dashie. You'll see."

"I hope so."

The rainbow-maned pegasus sighed and walked past the pink earth pony into the bathroom.

Shutting the door behind her, she threw her towel onto the floor and stepped into the shower.

Twisting the tap, she allowed the hot water to rush over her body, washing away the dirt and grime that coated her body and taking the smell of semen and sweat with it.

A sigh of bliss escaped the mare's lips, and she relaxed into the cool stream of water that was running over her.

Reaching for the soap, she lathered it into her mane and stepped under the running water to rinse it out. When her mane was soap-free, she flicked the strands of wet hair out of her face and stepped out of the shower, shutting off the water behind her.

Drying her rainbow coloured mane, the cyan pegasus started to pull a brush through the multicoloured strands, separating them from the clumps that they had knotted into whilst she was in the shower.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she crossed the landing and made her way into the bedroom she shared with Pinkie.

Dropping her towel on the floor, the rainbow-maned pegasus trotted over to her closet and pulled it open.

As she stared at the contents of the wardrobe, Pinkie walked in and said, "Have you decided what to wear this afternoon?"

Rainbow turned to face her and replied, "Not yet. What about you?"

"Well, I was thinking about wearing the dress that Rarity made me for the Gala."

Rainbow thought about it for a minute before replying, "That's actually actually good idea. I don't know why I didn't think of that."

The cyan pegasus surveyed the contents of the wardrobe, looking for the dress, until she realised.

"Horse puckey."

"What is it Dashie?"

"I've left my dress at home."

"That's OK. You can just go and get it can't you?"

"I guess. If I leave now, then I could probably make it."

"Well then you'd better get to it. We have to meet Rarity in a few hours."

"That's true. I guess I'll see you later then."

Rainbow flew out of the room and down the stairs; when the guards at the gate saw her, they opened the huge heavy doors to let her through.

Thanking them as she trotted past, the cyan pegasus flexed her wings and took off into the chilly air of the Crystal Empire.

 **Whew. That took... a while. But, it's over now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it was much longer than the previous chapter. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When she emerged on the other side of the Crystal Mountains, Rainbow Dash quickened her pace and flapped her wings to gain altitude.

Changing direction she headed towards her home which was nestled in the north-west corner of Cloudsdale.

When she touched down outside her house, the rainbow-maned pegasus opened her door and trotted up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Opening her closet, she took out her dress that Rarity had made for her, and zipped it into a suit carrier.

Slinging it over her back, she left her house and launched herself into the air. She knew she had to be careful not to let the dress slip and fall.

When she got back to the Crystal Castle, the guards opened the gates for her to get through. She nodded at them as she passed.

Making her way back up the stairs, she saw that Pinkie was already in her dress and ready.

"Shall we go?"

"Wait a moment, Pinkie. Let me get ready first."

"Okie dokie lokie!"

She passed Rainbow on the stairs and trotted into the main hall, where she waited patiently for her friend to put her dress on.

Minutes later, Rainbow Dash appeared at the top of the spiral staircase dressed in the rainbow-coloured masterpiece that Rarity had made for her.

Making her way down the stairs, she turned to Pinkie and said, "Shall we go?"

Pinkie nodded and was about to follow her friend when she realised that Flurry Heart was still in the castle.

Pausing, she called to Rainbow, and the cyan mare stopped in her tracks, turning to face her friend.

Rainbow trotted over to where her friend was standing on the steps of the castle, and asked "What's wrong, Pinkie?"

"What about Flurry Heart?"

Pausing to think about the problem, Rainbow said "Maybe we can ask Twilight to come over and watch her."

Pinkie nodded. "That's a good idea. I'll give her a call."

The pink earth pony trotted over to the phone on the table and picked up the receiver and dialed the number for Twilight's house.

Upon hearing the alicorn's voice on the other end, Pinkie said "Hey Twi. Me and Dashie are going to visit Rarity in Canterlot, but we haven't got anyone to take care of Flurry Heart whilst we're gone."

"That's all right Pinkie. I'll come and look after her for you whilst you're away." replied the purple alicorn.

"Really? Thanks Twi!"

"No problem Pinkie. I'll be there as soon as I can."

The receiver went dead, and a flash of light appeared in the centre of the room. When the light faded, Twilight was stood on the rug, and she trotted over to her friends.

Putting the phone back into its cradle, Pinkie turned to Twilight and greeted her, before saying "Flurry Heart should be asleep. Are you sure you don't mind doing this for us?"

Twilight nodded. "It's fine."

"Thanks Twilight." Pinkie turned to Rainbow Dash and repeated what Rainbow had said to her. "Shall we go?"

Rainbow nodded, and followed Pinkie out to the front of the castle, where they found a coach waiting for them.

Confused, the two mares looked at the guards, and upon seeing their puzzled looks, one of the armour-clad stallions stepped forwards and said,

"We overheard your conversation, and we thought you could use some help getting to Canterlot."

"Thank you! That's so nice of you!"

"It's nothing. Any friend of the princess is a friend of ours."

The two mares climbed into the carriage and the guards pulling it reared on their hind legs and took off towards Canterlot.

Rainbow and Pinkie sat in the carriage listening to the rumble of the wheels on the cobbled stones.

Turning to her friend, the rainbow-maned pegasus said, "I'm really looking forward to seeing Rarity after so long."

"I know," replied the pink earth pony. "It feels like it's been forever."

After what seemed like a lifetime, the coach pulled up at the gates to Canterlot Castle, and the two mares got out of the carriage, thanking the stallions and watching as they disappeared round the corner.

Rainbow and Pinkie walked through the cobbled streets until they stopped outside outside a restaurant called La Soleil.

The two ponies could see through the window of the restaurant, and in the corner they could see their friend sitting in the corner with her head in her hooves.

When she saw them, her face lit up, and she leapt up from her seat and cantered excitedly to the entrance to meet them.

"Oh, darlings!" she gushed. "It's been so long!"

The ivory-coloured unicorn ushered her friends into the restaurant and urged them to sit down, which they did, after much persuasion.

"You'll absolutely _love_ the food here," said Rarity, pushing a menu into her friends' hooves.

Rainbow shot a questioning glance at the menu that her friend had shoved into her hooves, casting her eyes over the items of food laid out before her.

"What's buffalo cauliflower?" asked the cyan mare.

"It's cauliflower with buffalo sauce."

Rainbow pulled a face.

"Come now, Dashie. You'll never know unless you try it."

"Yeah, I guess."

"After all, you never liked reading books before, and now you almost never put them down."

"I like reading Daring Do books."

"Yes, of course."

Turning to Pinkie, Rarity said, "Have you decided what to order?"

"Hmm, not yet. How about you?"

"I think I'm going to have the carrot souffle."

Upon hearing the name of the dish, Rainbow's ears perked up, and she said, with renewed enthusiasm,

"That sounds good. I think I'll have that as well."

Rarity smiled and turned to Pinkie, expecting a reply.

"I'm going to have the apple tart."

Nodding, Rarity waved her hoof to attract the attention of a waiter, and a smartly dressed stallion clad in a tuxedo came over to their table holding a pad and pencil.

"May I take your order?"

Rarity looked up from her menu and addressed the stallion.

"Yes we'll have two of the carrot souffles and a piece of apple tart."

The stallion nodded politely.

"Good choice, madam," he said, then left to give their order to the chef.

Turning to her friends, the ivory-coated mare said,

"I told you girls you'd like it here."

But Rainbow Dash wasn't really listening. She was too busy thinking of who her next conquest, or, as she preferred, shame, would involve.

Running through the possible combinations in her mind, Rainbow finally settled on an answer.

Twilight's brother, Shining Armour.

Only problem was, he was married to Cadance.

"Rainbow?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, um, nothing."

Pinkie shot a look at Rainbow Dash, and the cyan pegasus looked away, realising that the earth pony knew her secret.

Turning to her friend, the pink earth pony said, "I hope you're not thinking what I think you are."

Rainbow Dash's face burned red with embarrassment. "So what if I am?"

"Shining Armour is married, Dashie," reminded Pinkie. "You can't go after a married stallion."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't, OK?"

Rainbow Dash's face contorted into a scowl. "Fine."

As Pinkie finished talking, the waiter came over with their food and placed it on the table in front of them.

Rarity thanked the waiter as he walked away, and lifted her cup to her lips, taking a delicate sip of the liquid inside.

Noticing Rainbow's face, the ivory mare asked "What's the matter, Dashie?"

"It's nothing."

Lifting her cup to her lips, the cyan mare took a sip of her drink and smirked behind the glass. No way was she going to give up what she had. It was _way_ too good.


End file.
